Snowball Effect
Olivia and her friends engage into a snowball fight, which escalates very quickly. Episode Summary It's a snowy day in town. Olivia isn't sure what she wants to do today. She suddenly gets a text from Dani, telling her to go outside because it seems like everyone in town is outside. Olivia looks outside and is amazed by how many people are outside. Olivia joins Dani, Brooke, Aubrey, Hannah, Megan, JJ, Jake, Zach, Saben, Audrey, and Sunshine outside for the fun. JJ kind of wants to have a snowball fight, because it's been a while since he last had one. Brooke thinks that would be fun. Everyone builds their snow forts and builds a good pile of snowballs. Megan is the first to throw a snowball, and it hits Jake. Jake throws one back, but it hits Dani instead. Dani throws one and it hits Olivia. Olivia then throws one back at Jake. For some reason, Jake gets really mad. Olivia wonders why Jake is so mad. Jake says it's because the snowball literally came back and hit him. Olivia tells Jake to stop acting like a Grinch. Jake is confused. Olivia doesn't know how to describe how Jake is acting, so she just lets these guys explain. Pentatonix comes out and sings their cover of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." After the song, Jake is even more confused. Olivia just tells Jake to stop being such a sourpuss. Jake says he'll show her sourpuss. He throws an array of snowballs. They all hit Olivia. Olivia knows that this means war now. Zach wonders if a peace treaty would be a good idea right about now. The fight escalates to snow guns, snow cannons, and even snow tanks. Olivia is beginning to think this is getting out of hand. But everyone is too engaged in the fight. Olivia wonders how she can get this chaos to stop. Just then, she encounters a wizard. His name is Melvin. She thinks maybe Melvin can get the fight to stop. Melvin says he can do just about anything. Olivia hopes so, and also wonders when Professor Smarts is going to get back from that Professor's Convention. Melvin turns all the snow machines into regular snow. Hannah wonders what happened. Brooke does too, because she was about to annihilate Aubrey with a snow grenade launcher. Melvin tells them to quit fighting and to sign this peace treaty. Zach knew a peace treaty would work. Everyone signs, and Melvin tells them all to have a nice day. Olivia wonders what to do now. Jake suggests going back to his place for some hot cocoa. Everyone thinks that's a great idea. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode Trivia * This episode is possibly inspired by the SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "The Snowball Effect" * "Snowball Park" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''is heard when Olivia looks outside * Pentatonix guest stars and sings their cover of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" from ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas * "The London March" remix from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is heard during the escalated fight * Melvin from [[The Kaitlin Chronicles|''The Kaitlin Chronicles]] makes a guest appearance * Olivia mentions that Professor Smarts is still at the convention, a gag continuing from "Honey, I Shrunk Olivia" Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel